Christmas Day
by Elle2
Summary: Harry and Ginny. Christmas. Post-Hogwarts. Short, Sweet and Fluffy. Enjoy!


Author's Note: This is a Harry and Ginny song fic; don't go run away screaming just yet. It's Post-Hogwarts lets say it is the year after Ginny has graduated from Hogwarts.  
  
Oh, Please Review this is my first fic and I am a fragile one so be gentle. (  
  
And now the fluffiness. Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: None of it's mine. The characters are the amazing J.K. Rowling's and the song is by the talented Dido. (the song is in ~ ~)  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
1  
  
2 ~Young Gentlemen came riding past on a snow blue winter's day~  
  
Ginny walked quickly to the Burrow's door. 'Who could that be?' She thought to herself. Of course, she knew who she wanted it to be.  
  
Harry.  
  
He had been visiting Ron all the time lately, well at least whenever Ron wasn't with Hermione. He had graduated Hogwarts two years ago, but she had graduated last year and she missed it dearly.  
  
She was quickly dismissed her reverie when she heard another knock.  
  
Ginny opened the door and saw Harry standing out in the cold.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Hello Ginny, is Ron home?" he asked politely.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but you just missed him, he went out with Hermione. Again." Ginny chuckled to herself.  
  
"Oh, alright then." He said. He stood there nervously staring at Ginny. No words were spoken just them.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Do you think that I can come in for a while to warm up, it's a bit cold out here?"  
  
~ He asked to drink by our fire and I was pleased to let him stay ~  
  
Ginny could feel, much to her dismay, her cheeks burning.  
  
"Of course. Go ahead and sit by the fire and I'll bring you something warm to drink." she replied, moving out of his way for him to get inside the house. As Harry passed Ginny, his arm grazed her arm, and she shivered inwardly.  
  
She quickly made him some hot cocoa and brought it to him in the living room.  
  
"Here you go this should warm you up." Ginny said as she handed him the teacup. While she was handing Harry his cup his fingers brushed hers and she became cold, despite the fire. She sat down opposite of him and just watched him drink.  
  
~ He drank there quietly for a while then turned and said to me,  
  
Your eyes are green like summer grass, your lips are red like a fresh cut rose, your hair is soft like an Irish stream and your voice is filled with sweet beauty ~  
  
Ginny noticed that Harry was quiet and seemed to be thinking. She did not want to interrupt his thoughts so she kept quiet.  
  
Then, Harry surprised Ginny by speaking, quite nervously in fact.  
  
"You know, I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time."  
  
Ginny was confused. During his fifth year they became friends much to Ginny's pleasure, but she slowly noticed, to her dismay, that friends was all that they would ever be. After a while, she was content with being friends. Friends were better then nothing.  
  
"You are absolutely beautiful." Harry said softly gazing into her eyes.  
  
Ginny let out a small gasp and felt her eyes widening. She felt her cheeks warming and looked down. This had to be a dream, of course that's what it is. A dream.  
  
While giving herself a pep talk she did not notice that Harry was walking towards her. She was shook out of her reverie when she felt Harry's hands cupping her face.  
  
Ginny slowly lifted her head and looked into his green eyes, which was filled with love.  
  
Harry leaned forward and their lips met softly.  
  
He pulled away quickly as if he remembered something.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"I wasn't planning this, I want you to know this. Please believe me." He begged of her.  
  
"Of course I believe you." She replied a little coldly.  
  
"I didn't mean that I regret kissing you or telling you that you are beautiful, because, well I don't and you are. It's just that. I have to go." He said standing up.  
  
"Go where?" she asked with dead calm.  
  
"I don't know where because it's a confidential mission, but I promise you I'll be back." He replied. Harry started for the door as he said that. He was walking out the door when he heard Ginny say softly, "Goodbye Harry."  
  
~And the last words that I heard him say were  
  
"I shall return for you, my love, on Christmas day." ~  
  
"I will return for you, my love, on Christmas day." And with that he left.  
  
~And the night will come that I won't sleep as I watch the stars that lead him, I cannot place where he is but still my heart goes with him. ~  
  
That night Ginny sat by her window and watched the stars wondering where Harry had went but knowing that her heart was with him and would always be with him.  
  
~I'm saving all my Sunday clothes for the day that I will be leaving  
  
Father knows, my sister knows, and my friends they are happy for me,  
  
And the priest he says you should thank God for the blessing of such beauty ~  
  
The next day she had told her family about Harry's visit and they were all pleased and a few of them even said, "It's about time!"  
  
~Then a few years passed and Ginny was beginning to lose hope, but hang onto the little thread of hope she had. Everyone thought that Harry was dead, but Ginny refused to believe it.  
  
And the last words I heard him say, "I shall return for you, my love, on Christmas Day."~  
  
Then on Christmas day, after everyone had been at the Burrow and celebrated Christmas, Ginny was cleaning up. She heard a knock on the door and rushed to the door and opened it.  
  
"Harry?" She asked shocked. Ginny received her answer when Harry pulled her close and kissed her passionately. They drew apart and Ginny said, "You kept your promise."  
  
"So I did." Harry said.  
  
That Christmas Day promises were fulfilled and love was reborn. On that Christmas Day.  
  
~And the last words I heard him say, the last words I ever heard him say,  
  
"I shall return for you on Christmas day." ~  
  
~FIN~  
  
So Love it? Hate it? I know this song is kind of sad, but I wanted the story to be fluffy. Please let me know if you liked it!  
  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! 


End file.
